ThuderClan 3000
by scarpath
Summary: This is a story dedicated to what might happen if cats use our technology. R&R!
1. ThunderClan Intro

"Leafpool!" Firestar called from his scooter.

"Yeah?" Leafpool replied behind her magazine, she was painting her claws hot pink.

"I need a vitamin C for Mousefur, he's got a cold." Firestar walked in, putting his front paws in his denim pockets.

"Here." Leafpool meowed, throwing him the whole jar.

"Thanks." Firestar looked down at the orange flavored pills.

"Mm hmm." Leafpool meowed, preoccupied.

"Yo! Jaypaw is in the house!" Jaypaw walked in. "Hey, Leafpool it's about time I got that laser eye surgery, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure." Leafpool meowed thoughtlessly, sticking her muzzle into the teen-magazine. Jaypaw padded into his bedroom, and came out with his 16GB apple IPod Nano.

"Watcha listening to?" Firestar meowed sarcastically.

"Sneaker night, Vanessa Hudgens."He retorted. Firestar gazed down at Jaypaw's hind paws, which were in huge black and silver skate shoes. Firestar sidled out and got on his scooter, headed for the old cats' home.

"I'm going out." Leafpool decided, pulling out her heels and a white rabbit-fur coat.

"Where you going?" Jaypaw asked, sneaking up behind her.

"None of your sugarless beeswax!" She meowed back harshly, while jumping into her cheetah colored Ferrari. Jaypaw stared after her and wondered why she needed to use her Ferrari when she could just use her scooter. All of ThunderClan was given a brand-new scooter of their choice when they were apprenticed.


	2. Where Leafpool Went

"Hey Leaf." Crowfeather meowed smoothly from across the border.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool replied in mock surprise.

"Nice heels, I recognize that rabbit-fur jacket you've got there." Leafpool purred,

"Of course you do, You caught the rabbit for me!" Leafpool replied, still purring openly.

"You look good today too! Very sleek in that rabbit leather jacket and your jeans are the most worn I've ever seen them!" Leafpool continued, jumping over the border stream in one swift, practiced leap and landing easily beside Crowfeather.

"Does ThunderClan's prey run well?" Crowfeather meowed, licking her ear.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." Leafpool meowed jokingly, leaping onto his broad shoulders.

"I'd better go, Jaypaw wants laser eye surgery at three o'clock, and the vitamin C pills are running low, so I have to order more on and-" At this, Crowfeather placed a sheathed claw to make her stop talking.

"I still have to go." Leafpool meowed sadly, "Sorry. You can calmly cell phone any time. You know my number." With that, she leaped back over the stream and gazed back at Crowfeather as she started up her Ferrari and raced back to camp.


	3. Jaypaw's surgery

"Hello Jayfeather. I'm back for that laser surgery you wanted." Leafpool meowed, bored in her new Prada suit and Giorgio Armani high heels that just happened to show off her long legs and gorgeos fur.

"You look different..." Jaypaw commented,"Where's you fur coat?" he asked curously.

"In the border stream." Leafpool replied calmly. Jaypaw studied his mentor as if he was in a dream. "GET ON THE OPERATING TABLE WILL YOU!?" Leafpool yowled over his music, blaring into his ears through tiny white earphones.

"Ok! Ok!" Jaypaw sneared, pulling out his earphones and flinging his Ipod carelessly into a corner. He bumped into The bramble screen and thorns caught in his black, leather jacket. Leafpool sighd, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Get over here!" She yowled, flinging herself at him and dragging him back into the medicine den with a grumble. She threw him harshly onto the table and grabbed her tools. Jaypaw winced in pain and muttered something about his poor back while Leafpool put rubber gloves over her forepaws and called Firestar to help her in the operation.

**2 Hours Later**

"There!" Leafpool gasped, placing her last tool down fretfully.

"I can't see." Jaypaw whined, forepaws clawing at the air.

"Thats because there are pads over your eyes to protect them." Leafpool replied slowly, as if talking to a kit. At this point Jaypaw tried to stand up, and abruptly fell off the edge of the table.

"Don't you DARE take them of!" Leafpool growled as she watched his paws cluster up to the eye pads to claw them away. Jaypaw cowered into a corner to get his Ipod and disappeared into the camp, bumping into the nursery as soon as he left the medicine house.


End file.
